moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Merellia
__FORCETOC__ “some really smart ass or funny quote” — Unknown Merellia is one of the 8 Deities governing the world of Iastrimel. She governs over the Naturas and serves as the Giver of Longevity. Personality Childish and carefree, Merellia is the embodiment of life and adventure. Despite being one of the older deities, she comes off as naive, innocent and almost child-like... much to Gliddo's chagrin. Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Fusce congue felis consectetur molestie fringilla. Suspendisse libero tellus, scelerisque tempus eros a, vulputate fringilla nunc. Suspendisse eget rutrum nunc. Nunc eu tincidunt arcu. Ut id tellus interdum, ultrices ligula sit amet, porttitor enim. Proin fermentum urna dui, a hendrerit purus blandit id. Etiam rutrum eleifend dui gravida consequat. Sed lectus nibh, pulvinar nec urna vitae, facilisis consequat mauris. Vestibulum fringilla volutpat felis sit amet fringilla. Etiam mattis quis ex sed porta. Praesent vulputate, purus vel auctor pharetra, sapien risus cursus magna, et posuere ex ipsum eget nulla. Praesent sagittis rutrum nibh et lobortis. Mauris blandit ultricies magna non sagittis. Nullam lectus libero, hendrerit a vestibulum nec, tempor eu lorem. Nunc eget egestas turpis. Vestibulum id aliquam mauris. Pellentesque sollicitudin sapien et tellus ultricies, vitae posuere tellus faucibus. Ut a diam ut nisl tincidunt accumsan. In nec tristique massa. Nullam ornare mi et magna faucibus sollicitudin. Cras accumsan ipsum sem, eu ornare ipsum efficitur id. Phasellus posuere sem eget dolor tincidunt, nec eleifend dui facilisis. Suspendisse sed ante sodales, vulputate risus vel, imperdiet lacus. Duis mattis dolor ut semper varius. Nulla feugiat erat vitae tortor sodales gravida. Fusce auctor eleifend aliquet. Nunc blandit molestie elit, vitae interdum neque aliquam non. Suspendisse feugiat, orci id condimentum auctor, tellus lorem porta nisl, eget vestibulum nulla leo pulvinar quam. Duis eu dui nunc. Suspendisse potenti. Curabitur at nunc vitae orci tempor hendrerit id ut lacus. Curabitur sit amet mi sodales, auctor est nec, maximus nulla. Vestibulum scelerisque suscipit odio, ut sagittis libero varius eget. Cras placerat felis ipsum, a convallis sapien facilisis posuere. Phasellus hendrerit ornare est non semper. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Aenean interdum elit urna, eget placerat ipsum pharetra et. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Vivamus sollicitudin non quam ut tincidunt. Donec ac magna id sapien auctor volutpat. Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum. Relationships name of oc “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) Curabitur porttitor nisi sed congue tempor. In semper leo ut velit tempus lobortis. Ut laoreet tincidunt dictum. Pellentesque quis libero eget leo posuere blandit. Aliquam in ante finibus leo semper finibus. Curabitur rhoncus leo dolor, aliquet cursus purus venenatis ut. Duis interdum diam ac metus aliquet ultricies. (info) Trivia * feel free to add an additional info here * whatever you feel is necessary * doesn't have to be important * as long as its part of their character * anything is great Gallery * Category:Deities